


Shark Bait

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #GrianNeedsToBeProtected, Beach Scene, Cats, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Grian is a gremlin, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My pen is clean, Singing, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little sad, based off of many songs, but happy ending, for now, grian has a "pet" shark, hey look character lore, hybrid AU but its really complicated, i came up with this in a car, like a tiny one, mumbo has a crappy job, sam's a bish but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: So my brains taking a break from FoF and i came up with this in the car. enjoy.Songs that inspired this:Shark in the Water - VV BrownRainbow Veins - Owl CityMoonlight - Grace VanderwaalPlant Life - Owl CityLost Boy - Owl CityI Don't Know My Name - Grace Vanderwaal
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Charles | Grian/Samgladiator, Grumbo - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. That's not a shark, that's a human

Mumbo gave a long sigh as he trudged after his coworkers. Many of them were unhappy with their job, but it was well-paying and had a headquarters in-town. So, along with everyone else, he dealt with it.

Redstone Inspectors and Engineers Inc. A desk job that occasionally had Mumbo go out to random places in the city to inspect piping and record engineering flaws. Today, they were heading to the beach on the east side of teh city to check some pipes that were sticking out of the water just off the shoreline and could be a possible hazard to smaller children.

And they were still required to wear their buisness attire, even though it was an 80 degree day.

Mumbo rubbed his eyes wearily as he rolled up his trousers and waded into the water with his team to take notes. He glanced around the area, to make sure noone was too close the group. As he turned his head to check the otehr side, some movement caught his attention.

A short, young man in a wetsuit with blonde hair was standing at the shoreline a few feet away, with something under his arm. He caught Mumbo's eye and his breath hitched in his throat.

That man was gorgeous. Mumbo was sorta frozen as the man winked before diving into the water. Shaking himself out of his stupidiy, Mumbo looked back to the task. Minuets later, a gasp from a coworker as they spotted a shark fin begin to circle them. Mumbo felt himslef freeze up as the shark fin paused behind him.

And then it leapt out of the water with a mischiveous "BOO!"

"ADFGHJK-" Mumbo shrieked, falling into the water. "Wha- hey!"

Lo and behold, it was the handsome guy in the wetsut with a shark fin taped to his back and a crappy shark head mask sitting lopsided on his face. The man broke out in giggles. "Ha! The look on your face! Priceless!"

"Sir, we advise you to leave. This is a serious inspection going on." One of the cowerkers shooed the man away.

The guy didn't stop giggling. "Okay, okay, I'm going. But it was worth it!" He dove back into the water, the shark fin speeding away.

Mumbo pulled himself out of the water, blushing furiously from both the cold water, shck, irritatedness, and the fact that that guy was kinda cute.

"You good Mumbo?"

"Yeah, he got me good, huh?"

____________________

"Alright! We have the monthly inspection for that dorm building across the city." The boss adressed the group. He then listed off some names to go and do the actual inspection. Mumbo internally groaned when he heard his name. He hated building inspections, the residents were always bitter and mean, and Mumbo already had enough toxicity at work.

But nevertheless, he drove across town with his coworkers and entered the building.

The first few floors were alright, but floor six was when they found the issue.

"Something's blocking this water pipe. Something inside this barrel The waters to dark to see what it is."

"Here, I'll just grab i-ow! It bit me!"

"What do you mean it bit you!?"

Mumbo rubbed his temples as the two argued. Not again.

"What could possibly have bit-"

"Maybe there's a shark in the water." The new voice came from behind him, and Mumbo turned around and found himself face to face with the boy from the beach. He was wearing shorts and a white tee this time, glasses perched on his nose. He had a bulky backpack slung over one shulder.

"Uh..." The coworker who was bit trailed off as the man approached the barrel and peeked in.

"Aww c'mon Carl! C'mere. Hey, you don't wnat me to tell your owner, do you?" Lo and behold, a small shark poked his head out of the murky water. "Thought so. Lets get you back. Hey, don't give me that look! I'm supposed to be pet-sitting so unless you wnat me to tell your owner, you should probably cooperate." The man opened his backpack and pulled out a fishbowl, filling it with some slightly green water from a few water bottles and gently picking the shark up and placing him inside. "Geez, you're filthy Carl. You know that the dirtier you are, the more likely Maui's gonna see you as a snack.Or Pearl for that matter."

"I- how." The second coworker stuttered.

"Thanks for finding him, he jumped into the toilet before I could put the lid on his tank. he's a jumper." The man joked. He then walked down the hall a few doors before unlocking one and stepping inside.

"Thats... That was the shark from last week, wasnt that."

"Yep."


	2. Songbird

Mumbo hesitated.

No, this was a bad idea, they hadn't even talked.

But still... The man, who Mumbo nicknamed Shark Boy, had really stuck out to him, and he wanted to get to know him better.

But then again, just showing up at his door was kinda creepy, right?

Mumbo raised his hand and knocked before he could stop himself.

No answer.

Oh.

Well, that solved that. Mumbo began to walk back to the elevator but stopped when he heard faint music. There was a door near the elevator that led out to a balcony, and Mumbo silently pushed it open, and froze.

There he was. Shark Boy sat with his legs dangilng over the railing, tuning a ukelele.

And then he began to sing.

He had a breathtaking voice that rang out over the city, mostly lost to the wind. It was clear and almost reminded him of a songbird.

And the lyrics were flowing smoothly, as he sang an emotional song.

It sang about a person who was always smiling and grinning, but only those close to them could see how close to breaking they were. It sang about a special person who promised to always be by their side, but by the tone, it sounded like an unanswered or broken wish. He sang about how he just wnated to dance with someone, without worrying about himself, so he could just focus on his loved one.

It was a sad song, but it was sung with such emotion, it was like the lyrics were ingrained into Mumbo's being.

And then when Shark Boy, or maybe he should nickname him Songbird- finsihed the song and made a move to hop back onto the balcony, Mumbo fled quietly, with a funny feeling, like he wasn't supposed to have seen that yet.

______________________

Mumbo sighed as he flipped through the blueprints. This electrical wiring had terrible placement, and he was supposed to fix it without changing one but of the wiring, which was like putting a squre in a round hole.

He rubbed his temples, frustrated at the project. At least the silence of the library helped a little.

"Hi. Is this seat open?"

Mumbo galnced up, and his braint short-circited. Why did he keep running into Songbird? It was too much of a coincidence.

"Um.. Yeah I guess." He mumbled. Songbird grinned and sat down in the chair across from him and pulled out a notebook.

Silence settled over the two for a while, but Songbird must've noticed Mumbo's dilemma.

"You could try to make a shape with more supports, and thread some bard through the wiring to hold up the difefrent wires and keep them from touching." He suggested.

Mumbo paused. "What do you mean?"

"Can I?" Songbird pointed at the white pencil. Mumbo nodded.

He was surprised to see Songbird's eyes light up and he took the blueprint and pencil and began to draw quickly. Some lines here and there, a couple side veiws for depth, ect.

"Done. This should do." Songbird handed back the print with a wide grin.

"This..." Mumbo looked over the paper. "This is brilliant!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! Where'd you learn this stuff?"

"I have a MAsters in Architecture."

Mumbo's eyes widened. "Really? Where do you work? Perhaps our companies have collabed, I work at an engineering comapny-"

"Well.. About that..." Songbird rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm currently working part time as a cook in a restraunt, and part time as a pet-sitter. Due to some unfortunate circumstances I'm unable to get my dream job in architecture."

"O-oh."

"It's okay though, you didn't know." And just like that, Songbird was back to his joyus, mischievious self. "You're Mumbo, right?"

Mumbo nodded. "Yeah. I didn't catch your name though."

Songbird held out his hand. "I'm Grian."

"Nice to officially meet you Grian." Mumbo shook it. And then, before he could stop himslef he added, "Perhaps we could hang out sometime. You seem to enjoy this architecture stuff, and I could probably use a tutor."

Welp, no turning back now. Mumbo internally screamed as he anxiously waited for Grian's response.

"Really!? I'd love too! Her, let's exchange numbers real quick-" Grian pulled out his phone, eyes shining like he just won the lottery. "Here type yoursll text you 'banana' so you know it's me."

Mumbo let out a chuckle and did as asked. Seconds later, his phone chimed with a text that simply said, "banana". Mumbo quickluy added the contact, and saw that Grian had done the same.

"So, when do you wnat to hang out? I'm free a lot, so it's better if you set it up." Grian said.

"How about this Thursday around 6? We can meet at my place, I can text you the adress." Mumbo suggested.

"Sounds great! Can't wait! Oh look at the time, my shift starts in an hour, I should get going." Grian grinned as he packed up his stuff. "See ya Thursday!"

Mumbo let out a quiet sigh as he left. Grian. What an odd name.


	3. The Cat Whisperer

Mumbo walked down the street, making his way to the building he knew Grian lived in. He was certainly surprised to see Grian standing outside the building entrance with a pet carrier in his arms. Grian spotted him and lit up, waving him over.

"Hi, Grian. What uh..."

Grian giggled. "Oh I have to take these two cuties to the vet real quick before we start, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mumbo smiled. "I actually know a shortcut to the vet."

"Well, lead the way!"

The two chatted about architecture and wiring as they made their way to the vet. When they got there, Grian walked up to the desk and gave his info as the receptionist pulled up the appointment. "Ah. This is the appointment for Maui and Pearl, yes?"

"Mhm." Grian opened the carrier, and two cats poked their heads out. Both were Egyptian Maus by the looks of it, one bronze and the other silver. The Bronze on immediately began protesting while the silver one ducked back into the carrier.

"Aww." Mumbo gushed. "They're so cute!"

Soon the vet came and took the carrier. "You also are dropping them off for the boarding service, yes?"

Grian nodded. "Yep."

"We'll take care of the cats. Take care and don't forget to pick them up in a week!"

___________

"So, are you leaving town or something?" Mumbo asked curiously.

Grian frowned. "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh, um. The vet said you were using the boarding service."

"Oh, ahaha, I'm not leaving, don't worry." Grian got visibly more nervous. "My, ahem, my boyfriend is coming over for the week tonight."

Mumbo blinked. "O-oh. Okay."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they entered the building Grian lived in.

"So... Is your boyfriend allergic to cats?"

"No, he just... Doesn't like them."

"He's a dog person?"

"He's a rabbit person." Grian corrected. "I'd rather not discuss it."

Mumbo could feel something off, but decided not to pry. "I know the pet boarding service costs a lot, so if you want, I can take care of your cats when you boyfriend's over. I have a cat of my own, so it wouldn't be any issue."

Grian smiled. "Thanks, I'll let you know next time."

"It's my pleasure."

Grian pulled out his key and unlocked the door. The apartment was small and pretty clean, and smelled faintly of pine needles. In the window sat a few planters filled to the brim with herbs and presumably catnip, and in the corner of the apartment was a big cat tree. Nothing else stuck out to him about the living space, so Mumbo turned his attention back to Grian.

"So... Shall we begin?"


End file.
